habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
История Habitica 2015-2016
Эта страница является хронологией истории Habitica с 2015 по 2016 г. Большие праздники, Мировые боссы и Апрельский день дураков! Читайте историю здесь! Другие разделы хронологии см. на других страницах истории Habitica: * История Habitica 2013-2014 Примечание: эта страница предназначена для быстрого чтения. Если вы ищете более подробные записи, загляните на страницы What's New (Что нового). Значение символов �� - Новый квест! �� - Праздник! �� - Большой праздник! ☀ - Потрясающие обновления! �� - Сюжетная линия мирового босса �� - Предмет(ы)/события ограниченного/сезонного выпуска! �� - Мобильное обновление! �� - Специальное сообщение от Бэйли! �� - Ежемесячный предмет! (Фоны, Зачарованный сундук, Таинственные предметы, НЕ квесты) Зима 2014 г. (продолжение) 3 января 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. After a fun-filled New Year's Eve, Habiticans wake to a rumbling that shakes them out of their Absurd Party Hats. Running to their windows reveals.... a stampede? A thundering herd of mammoths charges past, sabertooths roar, and dinosaurs both feathery and scaly slither by at top speed. Habiticans stare open-mouthed, but before anyone can react, the stampede has swept through Habit City and is gone into the distance, leaving only pawprints in the snow, the howling wind, and some trampled New Year's cards. Habiticans are advised to keep calm and not give in to stress during this confusing and difficult time. We've sent SabreCat after the frightened animals from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and he is working to calm them down so that we can bring them back to the safety of the Stables. We hope to have an explanation for this strangeness soon. In the meantime, keep all of your own pets and mounts indoors. 5 января 2015 г. ☀ �� *В настройках реализована настройка формата даты! *Январские фоны: Холодная вершина, Ледяная пещера и Снежные сосны! 8 января 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. A new World Boss has appeared in the Tavern! All of the completed Dailies and To-Dos of Habiticans damage the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Read on for the details! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. The first thing we hear are the footsteps, slower and more thundering than the stampede. One by one, Habiticans look outside their doors, and words fail us. We've all seen Stressbeasts before, of course - tiny vicious creatures that attack during difficult times. But this? This towers taller than the buildings, with paws that could crush a dragon with ease. Frost swings from its stinking fur, and as it roars, the icy blast rips the roofs off our houses. A monster of this magnitude has never been mentioned outside of distant legend. "Beware, Habiticans!" SabreCat cries. "Barricade yourselves indoors - this is the Abominable Stressbeast itself!" "That thing must be made of centuries of stress!" Kiwibot says, locking the Tavern door tightly and shuttering the windows. "The Stoïkalm Steppes," Lemoness says, face grim. "All this time, we thought they were placid and untroubled, but they must have been secretly hiding their stress somewhere. Over generations, it grew into this, and now it's broken free and attacked them - and us!" There's only one way to drive away a Stressbeast, Abominable or otherwise, and that's to attack it with completed Dailies and To-Dos! Let's all band together and fight off this fearsome foe - but be sure not to slack on your tasks, or our undone Dailies may enrage it so much that it lashes out... 15 января 2015 г. �� �� *Квесты питомца Тираннозавра! Король динозавров и Динозавра раскопали!, в обоих в награду выпадает тираннозавр в яйце! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. The World Boss in the Tavern has used its first Stress Strike! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and their dark-red color has infuriated the Abominable Stressbeast and caused it to regain some of its health! The horrible creature lunges for the Stables, but Matt the Beast Master heroically leaps into the fray to protect the pets and mounts. The Stressbeast has seized Matt in its vicious grip, but at least it's distracted for the moment. Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. 19 января 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S GOT ME!!!!! Oh, Habiticans, why didn't you do your Dailies?! The World Boss in the Tavern has used another Stress Strike, and this time it's attacked me, Bailey the Town Crier! To save me and the other NPCs, complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC and regain some health. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. 20 января 2015 г. ☀ �� *Два новых достижения: Повелитель скакунов и Тройное бинго! *Реализована настройка сортировки участников команды! *Для задач добавлена вкладка "С датой"! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. We're almost there, Habiticans! With diligence and Dailies, we've whittled the Stressbeast's health down to only 500K! The creature roars and flails in desperation, rage building faster than ever. The monster is --- AHHH! --- swinging me and Matt around at a terrifying pace, raising a blinding snowstorm that makes it harder to hit. We'll have to redouble our efforts, but take heart - this is a sign that the Stressbeast knows it is about to be defeated. Don't give up now! Please? The Stressbeast raises its Rage and Defense! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. 21 января 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. The World Boss in the Tavern has used a third Stress Strike! Justin the Guide is trying to distract the Stressbeast by running around its ankles, yelling productivity tips! The Abominable Stressbeast is stomping madly, but it seems like we're really wearing this beast down. I doubt it has enough energy for another strike. Don't give up... we're so close to finishing it off! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. 23 января 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. We've done it! With a final bellow, the Abominable Stressbeast dissipates into a cloud of snow. The flakes twinkle down through the air as cheering Habiticans embrace their pets and mounts. Our animals and our NPCs are safe once more! SabreCat speaks gently to a small sabertooth. "Please find the citizens of the Stoïkalm Steppes and bring them to us," he says. Several hours later, the sabertooth returns, with a herd of mammoth riders following slowly behind. You recognize the head rider as Lady Glaciate, the leader of Stoïkalm. "Mighty Habiticans," she says, "My citizens and I owe you the deepest thanks, and the deepest apologies. In an effort to protect our Steppes from turmoil, we began to secretly banish all of our stress into the icy mountains. We had no idea that it would build up over generations into the Stressbeast that you saw! When it broke loose, it trapped all of us in the mountains in its stead and went on a rampage against our beloved animals." Her sad gaze follows the falling snow. "We put everyone at risk with our foolishness. Rest assured that in the future, we will come to you with our problems before our problems come to you." She turns to where @Baconsaur is snuggling with some of the baby mammoths. "We have brought your animals an offering of food to apologize for frightening them, and as a symbol of trust, we will leave some of our pets and mounts with you. We know that you will all take care good care of them." 26 января 2015 г. ☀ *Новая аудио-тема: Тема Уоттса! *Редизайн квестового свитка! Теперь у каждого свитка свой уникальный вид! 30 января 2015 г. �� �� *31 января — День рождения HabitRPG! Все неигровые персонажи нарядились, а все игроки получили по торту каждого вида! *В колонке "Награды" можно бесплатно получить Праздничные мантии! 2 февраля 2015 г. ☀ *Реализован вывод информации по квесту при наведении на свиток! 3 февраля 2015 г. �� *Февральские фоны: Далекий замок, Кузница и Хрустальная пещера! 8 февраля 2015 г. ☀ *Добавлены уведомления по электронной почте! *В настройках упрощено переключение метода авторизации! 12 февраля 2015 г. �� ☀ *С днем святого Валентина! На рынке можно купить валентинки за 10 золотых и отправить их участникам команды! *На вкладке "Персонализация аватара" стал доступен новый постоянный набор причесок! 17 февраля 2015 г. �� ☀ *Новый квест питомца: Побег от пещерного чудища! Заработайте несколько камней. *Обновление Правил сообщества! Теперь включают: **Новый модератор — Blade! **Private Messages have been added to the guidelines for Private Spaces. **Spamming is now expressly forbidden. **Sexism has been added to the list of unacceptable behaviors. **Making duplicate accounts to circumvent consequences is now expressly forbidden. 24 февраля 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the Bailey Message. As most of you probably noticed, the site was down yesterday. We got a surge of new users from Imgur who absolutely flattened the servers by registering all at once, and it proved very difficult to start up again. You can read the technical details in this Github ticket. We're sorry about all of the frustration! At about midnight PST we checked all active users into the inn, "freezing" their accounts so that their incomplete Dailies would not hurt them, in hopes that this would prevent most of the undeserved deaths due to server troubles. That's why your avatar is sleeping! To check yourself out of the inn, go to Social > Tavern > Check out of inn. If you died before we could check you into the Inn, you can restore your streaks under task edit, and all other stats under Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. You should be able to buy back all missing items under Rewards. If you cannot, please post in Social > Tavern and a moderator will help you! Thank you so much to all of our intrepid users who answered questions on social media and in the chat rooms, and to everyone who sent us kind messages while we were scrambling to save the site. You guys are incredible, and we feel constantly lucky to have such a caring and positive community. And welcome, Imgurians! Sorry your introduction was so rocky, but we can't wait to get to know you. There is a Camp Imgur Guild that you might enjoy. Now, back to productivity! 24 февраля 2015 г. ☀ *Возможность добавлять несколько задач сразу! 3 марта 2015 г. �� �� *Приложение для Android теперь напоминает вам войти! Ваш личный рыцарь спасёт вас от смерти. *Мартовские фоны: Весенний дождь, Витражное стекло и Холмы! 10 марта 2015 г. ☀ *Новое расширение для чата от Horacious Moreau! 17 марта 2015 г. �� ☀ *Новый квест питомца! Победите Крольчиху-убийцу, превратившуюся в враждебного зверя в результате ужасающего пренебрежения. *Теперь вы можете покупать яйца квеста питомца после победы соответствующего босса! Раньше, вам приходилось побеждать его дважды. *Новые кнопки "Снять" позволяют легко снять все сразу! Удалите все доспехи или питомца, скакуна и фон! В начало страницы Весна 2015 г. 20 марта 2015 г. �� �� * Начало Весенней веселухи! * Снаряжение ограниченного выпуска весны! Предупредительный пес, Кролик фокусника, Скрытный пискун или Успокаивающий котенок! Доступны до 30 апреля. * Сезонная лавка открылась! Классовое снаряжение прошлого года доступно за самоцветы! * Неигровые персонажи наряжаются! 25 марта 2015 г. �� ☀ �� * Сезонный собираемый квест, Поиски яиц, возвращается, и в этот раз яйца-питомцев можно вырастить в грандиозных скакунов! * Новый модератор, @Beffymaroo! 29 марта 2015 г. �� ☀ * Seasonal edition pastel skin set доступен до 30 апреля! * Seasonal edition shimmer hair colors доступны до 30 апреля! * Сортировка команды теперь срабатывает сразу! 1 апреля 2015 г. �� �� * Show/Hide the April Fools'...Bailey? Message Joy and Doom to All!! THE SPRING FLING HAS FLUNG TOO FAR! Run while you can, Habiticans! The floral theme has come to life and is taking over Habitica with horrifying cheer, repeat, the flowers are taking over HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... CELEBRATE FLOWER POWER. RESISTANCE IS SILLY. 2 апреля 2015 г. �� ☀ * Солнечные семена доступны до 30 апреля! Превратите ваших друзей в радостные цветки! * Теперь на странице испытания вы можете посмотреть профиль создателя испытания, отправить ему сообщение, или узнать сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз заходил в игру! * Теперь когда вы получаете трофей, на панели уведомлений показывается значок! 7 апреля 2015 г. �� * Апрельские фоны: Мармеладная земля, Цветущий луг и Вишневые деревья! 15 апреля 2015 г. �� ☀ * Новый квест питомца: Зефирного слизня! Сразите гнусного Желейного регента, чтобы заработать себе милых зефирных слизистых питомцев! * Теперь Ключ от вольеров можно бесплатно получить выполнив достижение «Тройное бинго»! * Теперь ссылки на испытания перенесут вас прямо к испытанию, а не наверх страницы Испытаний! Кроме того, теперь при редактировании испытания его название автоматически обновляется! 24 апреля 2015 г. ☀ * На сайт добавлено 3 новых языка: Японский, Сербский и Китайский (Традиционный)! 1 мая 2015 г. ☀☀ * MAJOR SKILLS REBALANCING! Changes include: ** Habits now counted towards damaging Bosses! ** Очки маны теперь напрямую влияют на прогресс! Before it was only linked to To-Dos, and you regenerated Mana every day whether or not you completed anything. ** Backstab weakened! ** Burst of Flames weakened! ** Valorous Presence weakened! ** Tools of the Trade strengthened! ** Searing Brightness strengthened! 6 мая 2015 г. �� * Майские фоны: Пагоды, Мраморный храм и Горное озеро! 13 мая 2015 г. ☀ * New Permanent Avatar Customization Sets! Animal Skin Set and Animal Accessory Set! Now you can twin with your pets and mounts... * Now, when resting in the Inn, your Dailies WILL refresh every day, but they will not hurt you in any way! They will also not hurt the Boss if you are currently on a quest . * Now you can copy any chat message into a To-Do directly with a button next to the flag and send private message button! 20 мая 2015 г. �� * Новый квест питомца! Сразите Грозного барана и получите милую овечку питомца. 31 мая 2015 г. �� * Реализованы push-уведомления для приложения на Android! 5 июня 2015 г. ☀ �� * Enchanted Armoire introduced for users with the Ultimate Gear achievement! I wonder what could be in there... * Mount positioning fixed! All the base mounts that looked like the Player was riding sidesaddle have been fixed. * Июньские фоны: Дрейфующий плот, Блестящие пузыри и Остров водопадов! 11 июня 2015 г. ☀ �� * New Repeat Every X Days option for Dailies! * New Start Date option! Dailies will not be active until after this date. * New Android and iOS updates available to support this feature! 16 июня 2015 г. ☀ * Теперь вы можете искать задачи через удобный поиск в правом верхнем углу! * Теперь можно отфильтровать свои испытания! * HabitRPG теперь автоматически обновляется каждые 6 часов для отлова багов и поддержания себя свежими обновлениями! 17 июня 2015 г. �� ☀ * Новый квест питомца: Осьминога! Сразитесь с Кракеном Незавершенности. * Now you can see the details of a pending quest on the Party Page in the "Quest Details" tab! В начало страницы Лето 2015 г. 20 июня 2015 г. �� �� *Summer Splash event begins! *Limited Edition Summer Splash Class Outfits! Reef Renegade, Sunfish Warrior, Strapping Sailor, or Ship Soothsayer! *The Seasonal Shop is open, stocking last year's class outfits for gems! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 25 июня 2015 г. �� ☀ *New Seasonal Edition Splashy Skin set available until July 31st! *New audio theme: Gokul's Theme! 30 июня 2015 г. ☀ *New Contributor title available: Challenger! Awarded to Habiticans who have consistently created valuable challenges. *Challenges are now able to be cloned! 1 июля 2015 г. �� ☀ �� *Seafoam transformation item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop until July 31st! *New way of purchasing subscriptions: Amazon Payments! Gems not purchasable by this method yet. *July Backgrounds: Giant Wave, Sunken Ship, and Ruins of Dilatory! 7 июля 2015 г. ☀ ���� *New iOS app: Habitica! Completely new, not just a clunky old update! 9 июля 2015 г. �� �� *Happy Derby Day! All users have received a rare Orca Mount in honor of the occasion! *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Wailing Whale and earn yourself some cute whale pets. 14 июля 2015 г. ☀ �� *Quests moved to their own tab under Inventory! *First gold-purchasable quest line released, the Dilatory Distress Quest Line *New task difficulty option: Trivial! 22 июля 2015 г. �� *New iOS Update! Facebook Login, Accessories, and much more! 29 июля 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the Bailey Message. Habitica Naming Day is July 31st! We are pleased to announce that the final day of the Summer Splash Festival, July 31st, will be the inaugural Habitica Naming Day! On this day, HabitRPG will officially become Habitica. Our old name was unfortunately very confusing to people ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), so we've decided to name our app and website after the land of Habitica, where all these adventures take place. We will be celebrating with some fun surprises, so get excited! What will change? In almost all cases, your accounts will still stay exactly the same and work normally! Only some of the names and references will be different. Here is a list of the changes: The URL will be changed from habitrpg.com to habitica.com for all links, and habitrpg.com will automatically redirect to habitica.com. All in-game references to HabitRPG will become references to Habitica. The HabitRPG chest logo will change to the new Habitica logo. Our affiliated sites, such as the Wiki, Trello, Twitter, etc. will use the new Habitica name. We don't anticipate any issues with third-party tools, but we will be actively working with developers to help them make any necessary updates. You can help us by reporting broken third-party tools at Help -> Report a Bug. When will it change? Changing our name is a pretty enormous task, so it won't all happen in an instant! Some changes may start switching over slightly before the 31st, and some may take slightly longer, but the majority of the changes and all of the celebration will take place on July 31st. Thank you for being patient with us! More questions? If you have any more questions, drop by the Newbies Guild and we'll be happy to answer them! 31 июля 2015 г. ☀☀☀☀ День наречения Habitica *Habitica Naming Day is here! HabitRPG has officially become Habitica. *Everybody receives a Royal Purple Gryphon Mount! He has yet to be named though... *All users receive a Veteran Wolf pet! All previous owners of Veteran Wolf pets receive Veteran Tiger pets. 4 августа 2015 г. �� *August Backgrounds: Pyramids, Sunset Savannah, and Twinkly Party Lights! 13 августа 2015 г. ☀ *Two new gold-purchasable Cards are available in the Market: Greeting Cards and Thank-You Cards! 19 августа 2015 г. �� �� ☀ *New Pet Quest: Such a Cheetah! *iOS App update! Now supports iPad too! *Habitica's Royal Purple Gryphon is named Melior! 1 сентября 2015 г. �� *September Backgrounds: Habitica Tavern, Habitica Market, and Habitica Stable! 9 сентября 2015 г. �� �� ☀ *New Horse Pet Quest! If you prove you can Ride the Night-Mare, you'll be rewarded with some horse eggs! *New productivity blog launched! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Lady Lemoness has tacked a notice to the Seasonal Shop: "This year, the Flourishing Fields have agreed to host our annual Fall Festival! It will launch very close to the equinox, so get excited. For those of you who are less familiar with our geography, the Flourishing Fields are the most productive area of Habitica. The people living there are among the most hard-working, heroic, and happy Habiticans in the realm. (Please don't be deceived by their overwhelming fondness for orange and black.) Of course, nobody works harder than their ruler, the Joyful Reaper, who is well-known for her sweet heart (and sweet tooth)! Since the Fields are extremely fertile, the Joyful Reaper and her citizens are also famous for throwing fabulous feasts. We're in for a treat!" Well, it certainly sounds like it! With such a diligent group planning the party, the Festival is sure to occur without any kind of unforeseeable calamity. Hip, hip, hooray! 15 сентября 2015 г. ☀ *New Challenge Spotlights on the productivity blog! *New Audio Theme: LuneFox's Theme! *Start Quest button now on the party page for easier quest-starting! *Custom Day Start setting fixed to be safe to use at any time! 16 сентября 2015 г. �� ☀ *Mammoth and Mantis pets and mounts now obtainable with Mystic Hourglasses! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Last minute preparations for the Fall Festival are underway! Lemoness has been bustling about with tomes of potion-brewing, and conferring with the artisans in cheerful conspiracy. SabreCat has been seen in the smithy, toiling on projects that he has loudly announced to be "very hush-hush." Even the elusive Royal Chancellor, Redphoenix, has taken a break from sending Boring Business Letters to roast marshmallows outside the Tavern. Everyone has happily gathered around her little campfire, which she is feeding with a steady supply of envelopes. Only one thing has disrupted the anticipation. You catch Lemoness frowning as she reads a message attached to the latest shipment from the Flourishing Fields. "They're apologizing for not sending as many pumpkins as they promised, due to an 'unanticipated setback,'" she explains. "There's no need for them to be sorry, though -- they've sent us hundreds already! They said the same thing last week about the candy vegetable harvest. I told the Joyful Reaper not to worry about it, but she just promises to work harder." Well, soon the Festival will launch, and they'll be able to take a break. Nothing to be concerned about! В начало страницы Осень 2015 г. 21 сентября 2015 г. �� �� *Fall Festival 2015 begins! *Limited Edition Fall Festival Class Outfits! Scarecrow Warrior, Bat-tle Rogue, Potioner, or Stitch Witch! *Seasonal Shop opens until October 31st! *Candy Food Drops were back for the season! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 24 сентября 2015 г. �� �� �� *Seasonal Haunted Hair Colors and Supernatural Skin Set available! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. In general, we've all been enjoying the Flourishing Fields. Habiticans are posing in fun costumes, taking pictures of the orange-and-black wildlife, and casting Spooky Sparkles on each other. Unfortunately, there does seem to be a serious problem with production for the first time in the history of the Fields. Deadlines are being missed. Shipments are not arriving. As you walk down the street, you overhear worried whispers among the citizens, speculating on the cause. Some blame the unseasonal heat wave that has begun in the past few days. Others point to the difficulty of the tasks, and their ever-increasing quantity. And a few people -- just a few -- murmur that some of the hardest-working citizens have been disappearing, one by one, leaving their obligations abandoned. But surely that is nothing more than rumor? 1 октября 2015 г. ☀ *New Feature: Magic Hatching Potions!! Seasonal Spooky Hatching Potion released! 5 октября 2015 г. �� �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Although we are now well into autumn, the Flourishing Fields are locked in a sweltering heat wave. The candies grow sticky in the sun, and the Spooky Pets lie panting in the shade. But this is minor news compared to the calamity that has just occurred. The Joyful Reaper is gone. The citizens of the Flourishing Fields are working frantically to find their lost ruler, but many of their search parties have not returned. Those few that do make it back are empty-handed. Worse yet, they report frightening hordes of spirits drifting at the edges of the Fields. Redphoenix grimly gathers her scouts. "If these spirits are a threat, we need to face them directly," she says. "There's no point in procrastination." Without fuss or fanfare, they set off into the night. *October Backgrounds: Slimy Swamp, Harvest Moon, and Swarming Darkness! 8 октября 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. It is well past midnight, still and stiflingly hot, when Redphoenix and scout captain Kiwibot abruptly burst through the city gates. "We need to evacuate all the wooden buildings!" Redphoenix shouts. "Hurry!" Kiwibot grips the wall as she catches her breath."It's draining people and turning them into Exhaust Spirits! That's why everything was delayed. That's where the missing people have gone. It's been stealing their energy!" "'It'?'" asks Lemoness. And then the heat takes form. It rises from the earth in a billowing, twisting mass, and the air chokes with the scent of smoke and sulphur. Flames lick across the molten ground and contort into limbs, writhing to horrific heights. Smoldering eyes snap open, and the creature lets out a deep and crackling cackle. Kiwibot whispers a single word. "Burnout." 14 октября 2015 г. �� �� *Jack O'Lantern pets for everyone! Habiticans who recieved the Jack O'Lantern pet last year receive the Jack O'Lantern mount. * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and now Burnout is inflamed with energy! With a crackling snarl, it engulfs Ian the Quest Master in a surge of spectral fire. As fallen quest scrolls smolder, the smoke clears, and you see that Ian has been drained of energy and turned into a drifting Exhaust Spirit! Only defeating Burnout can break the spell and save our beloved Quest Master. Let's keep our Dailies in check and defeat this monster before it attacks again! 21 октября 2015 г. �� ☀ �� *New Frog Pet quest! Defeat the Clutter Frog and earn some hoppy frog pets! *To-do's will now stay sorted when you drag and drop them! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Ahh!!! Our incomplete Dailies have fed the flames of Burnout, and now it has enough energy to strike again! It lets loose a gout of spectral flame that sears the Seasonal Shop. You're horrified to see that the cheery Seasonal Sorceress has been transformed into a sorrowful Exhaust Spirit! We have to rescue our NPCs! Hurry, Habiticans, complete your tasks and defeat Burnout before it strikes for a third time! 27 октября 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Many Habiticans have been hiding from Burnout in the Tavern, but no longer! With a screeching howl, Burnout rakes the Tavern with its white-hot hands. As the Tavern patrons flee, Daniel is caught in Burnout's grip, and transforms into an Exhaust Spirit right in front of you! This hot-headed horror has gone on for too long. Don't give up... we're so close to vanquishing Burnout for once and for all! 30 октября 2015 г. �� *Happy Habitoween! All the NPCs transform into monsters for the occasion. 31 октября 2015 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Burnout has been defeated! All Habiticans have received rewards, including a phoenix pet and mount, assorted candies, and the Savior of the Flourishing Fields achievement. Well done! Here's how it happened: With a great, soft sigh, Burnout slowly releases the ardent energy that was fueling its fire. As the monster curls quietly into ashes, its stolen energy shimmers through the air, rejuvenating the Exhaust Spirits and returning them to their true forms. Ian, Daniel, and the Seasonal Sorceress cheer as Habiticans rush to greet them, and all the missing citizens of the Flourishing Fields embrace their friends and families. The final Exhaust Spirit transforms into the Joyful Reaper herself! "Look!" whispers @Baconsaur, as the ashes begin to glitter. Slowly, they resolve into hundreds of shining phoenixes! One of glowing birds alights on the Joyful Reaper's skeletal arm, and she grins at it. "It has been a long time since I've had the exquisite privilege to behold a phoenix in the Flourishing Fields," she says. "Although given recent occurrences, I must say, this is highly thematically appropriate!" Her tone sobers, although (naturally) her grin remains. "We're known for being hard-working here, but we are also known for our feasts and festivities. Rather ironic, I suppose, that as we strove to plan a spectacular party, we refused to permit ourselves any time for fun. We certainly won't make the same mistake twice!" She claps her hands. "Now - let's celebrate!" 3 ноября 2015 г. ☀ �� *Option for auto-equipping new equipment released in the Equipment tab! *November Backgrounds: Floating Islands, Sunset Oasis, and Night Dunes! 5 ноября 2015 г. ������ *Major iOS app overhaul! App is officially out of Beta! New Additions include: **Easy-to-read streaks on Dailies **Ability to invite your friends to your party **Task Filtering **Overhauled tutorial **New Colors **Class icons and more information in the header **3D touch for iOS 9 **Multitasking on the new iPads **Spotlight Search on iOS 9 **App translated into Spanish, German, Danish, Czech, and Mandarin **And more! 11 ноября 2015 г. �� ☀ *Can you defeat The Serpent of Distraction? This slithering foe awaits you. Earn yourself some slithering snake pets! *Now you can share your success on social media when you hatch a pet, complete a quest, and more! 19 ноября 2015 г. �� *Small Mobile Update! Bugs fixed, new intro slide, and easier access to friend-inviting form. 25 ноября 2015 г. �� *Happy Thanksgiving! Those who weren't around for last year's Turkey Day receive the Turkey Pet. Those who already have the Turkey Pet receive the Turkey Mount. Everyone who already has both receive the Gilded Turkey Pet. *Some NPCs Dress up for the occasion! 1 декабря 2015 г. �� *December Backgrounds: Alpine Slopes, Snowy Sunrise, and Winter Town! 7 декабря 2015 г. ☀ �� *New Magic Hatching Potion Available: the Peppermint Hatching Potion! Seasonal Edition Item. *Tasks are now easily pushed to the bottom by holding the control or command key and clicking the push to top button, which will have transformed into a push to bottom button. 10 декабря 2015 г. �� *Android App Beta is now live! The Android App is getting overhauled. 15 декабря 2015 г. �� �� *New Unicorn Pet Quest! Earn yourself some Unicorn eggs! *Android App Update! Facebook login, head accessories and eyewear, and many bug fixes! В начало страницы Зима 2015 г. 18 декабря 2015 г. �� �� *Winter Wonderland begins! *NPCs dress up for the season! *Seasonal Shop is opened, stocked with seasonal goodies! *Limited Edition Winter Wonderland Class Outfits! Cocoa Rogue, Snowboarding Sorcerer, Snow Day Warrior, or Festive Fairy! 23 декабря 2015 г. �� �� *Snowballs are stocked in the Seasonal Shop just for the season! *New Android App Update! Bug fixes and small improvements. 30 декабря 2015 г. �� ☀ �� *Happy New Year's Eve! *Free Party Hats are available in the Rewards Column only until January 1st! *New Year's Eve cards are available in the Seasonal Shop only until January 1st! Receive the Auld Acquaintance badge for sending or receiving one of these! 6 января 2016 г. �� *January Backgrounds: Snowman Army, Frozen Lake, and Winter Night! 8 января 2016 г. ☀ �� *First ever Habitica video released! *Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are available for purchase for a limited time! 13 января 2016 г. �� ☀ *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Zombie Sabre Cat and earn yourself some sabretooth eggs! *Chat reversal option implemented! 20 января 2016 г. ☀ *Новый сотрудник: Viirus!! 26 января 2016 г. �� *New Android App update: Avatar Customizations! 29 января 2016 г. �� ☀ �� *Happy birthday, Habitica! Habitica has hit over one million users! *Birthday Cards Released! Receive the Birthday Bonzana achievement for giving or getting one of these. *Ten pieces of cake , one of each variety are distributed to each user! *Party Robes available in the Rewards column just until February 1st! 3 февраля 2016 г. �� *February Backgrounds: Cozy Library, Bamboo Forest, and Grand Staircase! 8 февраля 2016 г. �� �� ☀ *Happy Valentine's Day! *Give or receive the new valentine card to a friend for the adoring friends badge! *New Monkey Pet Quest! Defeat Monstrous Mandrill for some cute Monkey eggs . 24 февраля 2016 г. ☀ *Phoenix pets and mounts now available via Mystic Hourglasses! В начало страницы Весна 2016 г. 1 марта 2016 г. �� *March Backgrounds: Rainforest, Deep Mine, and Circle of Stones! 9 марта 2016 г. �� �� *New Snail Pet Quest! Can you wash away all the slime for some not-so-slimy snail eggs? * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... 15 марта 2016 г. ☀ �� *Two new badges: the Party Up badge, for those in parties of 2 or more, and the Party On badge, for those in parties of 4 or more! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. “I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” “Do you hear that distant humming sound?” “There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. “It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” “You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” 17 марта 2016 г. ���� *Major iOS and Android app updates!! *iOS: **Task Reminders! **Join and visit guilds! **+1 in chats! **lots of bug fixes! *Android: **Join and visit guilds! **equip and view equipment! **emojis and markdown in chat! **accept and reject quest invitations! 18 марта 2016 г. �� �� �� *Limited Edition Spring Fling Class Outfits! Springing Bunny, Clever Dog, Grand Malkin, or Brave Mouse! *Seasonal Shop opens! Egg quest scroll and last years limited edition outfits available for purchase via gems! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. The April Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." “Really! Did I cause that?” Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” “An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. “You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. 30 марта 2016 г. ☀ *Equipment now sortable by by set or by stat! *Wheelchairs for avatars released! 1 апреля 2016 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the April Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the April Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the April Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. 5 апреля 2016 г. �� �� *Seasonal Shiny Seeds made available for a limited amount of time! *April Backgrounds: Archery Range, Giant Flowers, and End of the Rainbow! 8 апреля 2016 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've gotten distracted by the Be-Wilder’s charming illusions and have forgotten to do some of our Dailies! With a cackling cry, the shining bird beats its wings, raising a swarm of mist around Alex the Merchant. When the fog clears, he has been possessed! “Have some free samples!” he shouts gleefully, and begins to hurl exploding eggs and potions at fleeing Habiticans. Not the most favorable of sales, to be sure. Hurry! Let's stay focused on our Dailies to defeat this monster before it possesses someone else. 12 апреля 2016 г. �� ☀ *April Pet Quest: The Birds of Preycrastination! Defeat the Birds to earn yourself some sharp-eyed Falcon pets! *Added icons for all Class Skills! 15 апреля 2016 г. ���� �� *Updated the Android App to include a ton of features: **Pets and Mounts! Now you can hatch, feed, and equip them! **World Boss can now be seen in the Tavern! **Enchanted Armoire available in the Rewards Column! **Edit Attribute Points! Control your attribute points from the app! **Crash and Bug Fixes! Incorrectly-locked backgrounds, date display, editing task attribution allocation, and more! * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Once again the Be-Wilder has dazzled us into neglecting our Dailies, and now it has attacked Matt the Beast Master! With a swirl of mist, Matt transforms into a terrifying winged creature, and all the pets and mounts howl sadly in their stables. Quickly, stay focused on your tasks to defeat this dastardly distraction! 23 апреля 2016 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all!! 25 апреля 2016 г. ☀ �� *New Seasonal Magic Hatching Potion: Floral! Available until May 31. 27 апреля 2016 г. �� * Show/Hide the World Boss Storyline. We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the April Fool himself. The April Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. “Er, yes,” the April Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. “I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the April Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” Encouraged, the marching band starts up. It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the April Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” 3 мая 2016 г. �� �� *New iOS Update! Includes social media sharing, ability to change your Class, and bug fixes! *May Backgrounds: Beehive, Tree Roots, and Gazebo! 11 мая 2016 г. ☀ *Glasses and additional Wheelchair colors released! 14 мая 2016 г. �� ☀ *Android App Update! Now you can choose your class at level 10! Social Media sharing enabled, plus bug fixes! *Now you can follow Habitica on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr! 17 мая 2016 г. �� *May 2016 Pet Quest: The Tangle Tree! Defeat the Tangle Tree to get some cute treeling pets. 19 мая 2016 г. �� *Maintenance on May 21st! * Show/Hide the Bailey Message. UPCOMING MAINTENANCE! Maintenance to Take Place May 21 This Saturday, we will be performing important maintenance on Habitica to build out the groundwork for some exciting upcoming features! We'll be doing everything we can to make this as smooth as possible, but unfortunately, there will be significant downtime for much of the day. We expect that on Saturday, May 21st, Habitica will be unavailable between 1 PM and 10 PM Pacific Time (8 pm - 5 am UTC). **Don't worry, you will NOT lose any streaks or take any damage during this weekend, not even from Bosses! This maintenance will not harm your accounts. **If you will need to see your task list on Saturday, we recommend taking a screenshot of your tasks before the maintenance begins so that you can use them as a reference during downtime. **At the end of the maintenance, to thank people for their patience, everyone will receive a rare Veteran pet! **This maintenance should not result in any major visible differences to the site; it's all behind-the-scenes work. However, at the end of it, we will release new updates to the mobile apps, which will be required in order for the apps to work properly with the new changes! Be sure to download those updates on Saturday as soon as they are released. **For more information, please check out our detailed info page about the maintenance! And if you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), and she will be happy to help you. We understand that it's very frustrating to have Habitica unavailable for such a long part of the day. Rest assured that we'll be doing everything we can to make the maintenance go as quickly as possible, but with over a million Habitican accounts to migrate, this is a hefty task! During the maintenance on Saturday we will be posting regular status reports on our Twitter account, so you can follow us for the most accurate updates. Thank you for your patience, and for using Habitica! 25 мая 2016 г. �� *iOS App Update! Tons of bug fixes including for the pet feeding crash and the annoying fake death popups! *Android App Update! Download for a more stable experience. Lots of bug fixes! 2 июня 2016 г. �� *June Backgrounds: Lilypad, Waterfall Rock, and Lighthouse Shore! 9 июня 2016 г. ☀ *New Official Habitica Challenge Series started! 15 июня 2016 г. �� *June 2016 Pet Quest: The Magical Axolotl! Defeat the Magical Axolotl to earn a batch of Axolotl Eggs! 17 июня 2016 г. ☀ *New equipment sorting option allows you to sort your equipment by type. В начало страницы Лето 2016 г. 21 июня 2016 г. �� �� *Summer Splash event begins! *Limited Edition Summer Splash Class Outfits! Shark Warrior, Dolphin Mage, Seahorse Healer, and Eel Rogue! *The Seasonal Shop is open, stocking previous year's class outfits for gems! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 23 июня 2016 г. �� �� *Android App Update! The app now supports task reminders! *Seafoam transformation item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop! 29 июня 2016 г. �� *Seasonal Edition Splashy Skin set available until July 31st! 1 июля 2016 г. �� *iOS App Update! Now you can receive and send private messages, and receivenotifications! Ding! 5 июля 2016 г. �� *July Backgrounds: Deep Sea, Aquarium, Castle of Dilatory! 12 июля 2016 г. �� ☀ *July 2016 Pet Quest: Guide the Turtle! Can you clear the path for the turtle? If so, you'll receive some turtle eggs! *New Audio Theme: Rosstavo's Theme! Enjoy a set of crisp, productivity-minded chimes and blips. 15 июля 2016 г. �� *iOS App Update! Multiple crash fixes and cleared up bugs! 19 июля 2016 г. �� �� *Leslie and Vicky, aka Lemoness and Redphoenix, will be attending Comic-Con, giving away plenty of Habitica stickers and promo codes to earn the Unconventional Armor set!! *For those who can not attend Comic-Con, there's a limited chance to send in a postcard to decorate the Habitica office and receive an Unconventional Armor Promo code in return! 21 июля 2016 г. �� *Android App Update! Now you can send and receive Private Messages from the app! Comes with various bug fixes. 29 июля 2016 г. �� *iOS App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Bug fixes for FAQ and using items. *Android App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Introduced: ability to reorder tasks and copy chat messages to your clipboard! 31 июля 2016 г. �� �� *Happy Habitica Naming Day!! *Everyone receives an achivement, and some cake for their pets! *Everyone gets a Purple Gryphon Mount, Melior! Users who were here last year receive Melior's little sister, Meliora, a Purple Gryphon Pet! 3 августа 2016 г. ☀ �� *New Audio theme: Dewin's Theme! Upgrade to this 8-bit flavored theme. *August Backgrounds: Stormy Ship, Idyllic Cabin, and Mountain Pyramid! 9 августа 2016 г. ☀ �� *New Magic Hatching Potion Available: the Thunderstorm Hatching Potion! Seasonal Edition Item. *Android App Update! Featuring better notifications. *iOS App Update! Featuring lots of bug fixes 18 августа 2016 г. �� �� *August 2016 Pet Quest: The Indulgent Armadillo! Fight your way to some armored-dillo eggs. *New iOS App Update! Reorder tasks, send private messages to anyone, and form parties more easily! 23 августа 2016 г. *Android App Update! Includes better messaging, a search bar for Guilds, and an easier way to invite friends to your party! 7 сентября 2016 г. ☀ *Habitica has been translated into Brazilian Portuguese! 13 сентября 2016 г. �� *September Pet Quest: The Mootant Cow! Can you revert it and save Sparring Farms? В начало страницы Осень 2016 г. 20 сентября 2016 г. �� �� *Fall Festival 2016 Begins! *Limited Edition Fall Festival Class Outfits! Wicked Sorcerer, Swamp Thing, Black Widow Rogue, and Gorgon Healer! *Supernatural Skin Set available for the duration of the Fall Festival! *Haunted Hair Colors available for the duration of the Fall Festival! *Candy Food drops for the duration of the Fall Festival! 22 сентября 2016 г. �� ☀ *Ghost Magic Hatching potion released! Available for the duration of the Fall Festival! *Spooky Magic Hatching potion returned! Available for the duration of the Fall Festival! 29 сентября 2016 г. �� *New Android App update, featuring widgets, the ability to edit/delete tags, the ability to select your language options and which day your week starts, and various bug fixes! *New iOS App update! Now you can create, edit, and delete tags, the profile display has been expanded, and a variety of crashes have been fixed! 4 октября 2016 г. �� * October Backgrounds: Spider Web, Strange Sewers, and Rainy City! 6 октября 2016 г. �� �� �� *Seasonal transformation item Spooky Sparkles available in the Seasonal Shop! *Mobile update for Android and iOS with fresh bug fixes! 11 октября 2016 г. �� ☀ * New beetle pet quest! Can you help the Blacksmiths defeat a pesky bug? * New Moderators @shanaqui and @Dewines! * Chat messaging has been updated so enter creates a new line instead of sending a message, while the send button, tab key, and control/command + enter function to send the message. 13 октября 2016 г. �� * Mobile update to support Spooky Sparkles and additional Gem packs. 19 октября 2016 г. �� * Second gold-purchasable quest line released - Terror in the Taskwoods! 25 октября 2016 г. ☀ * Enchanted Armoire now available to all users, regardless of whether they have the Ultimate Gear achievement. 31 октября 2016 г. �� * Happy Habitoween! All the NPCs transform into monsters for the occasion. * Habiticans receive the next item in the Halloween Event Sequence - a Jack O'Lantern pet, Jack O'Lantern mount, or the Ghost Pumpkin pet. * Candy drops are back! 2 ноября 2016 г. ���� * New Backgrounds: Windy Autumn, Stormy Rooftops, and Midnight Clouds! * New Android App update, featuring custom day start. 14 ноября 2016 г. �� * iOS App update including wheelchairs, app icon numbering, and bug fixes. 15 ноября 2016 г. �� * New pet quest! Defeat the swindling Nefarious Ferret to earn some furry ferret eggs! 17 ноября 2016 г. ☀ * New hairstyles available, including a free set of curly bangs! * New audio theme: Airu's Theme! 22 ноября 2016 г. �� �� �� * Happy Habitica Thanksgiving! For Turkey Day, everyone received either a Turkey Pet, Turkey Mount, Gilded Turkey Pet, Gilded Turkey Mount, or Turkey Costume, depending on how many years they celebrated Turkey Day with Habitica. * November subscriber items revealed: the Cornucopia Item Set! 23 ноября 2016 г. ☀ * New feature unveiled: Daily Check-In Incentives! As you continue to check in to Habitica, you will be rewarded with periodic prizes, including special quest scrolls, exclusive magic hatching potions, unique equipment, and more! 1 декабря 2016 г. ☀ �� �� �� * New Backgrounds: Winter Fireworks, Winter Shop, and Shimmering Ice Prisms! * The Enchanted Armoire now holds the Wood Elf set! * iOS App update includes ** A new feature: Daily Check-In Incentives! ** Stability fixes for Dailies * Новый сотрудник: TheHollidayInn (aka Keith)! 8 декабря 2016 г. �� * New pet quest: The Somnolent Sloth! 15 декабря 2016 г. �� �� * New sound effects and a To-Do widget on the Android app! * Holly and Peppermint Magic Hatching Potions are available in the Market until January 31, 2017! * The Seasonal Shop opens, selling previous winter outfits and two winter quests, Trapper Santa and Find the Cub. 16 декабря 2016 �� �� * Winter Wonderland begins! * Limited edition Winter class outfits arrive! You can be an Ice Hockey Warrior, Winter Wolf Mage, Frosty Rogue, or Sugar Plum Healer! 21 декабря 2016 ☀ �� * The December Subscriber Item is revealed: the Nutcracker Armor Set! * Equipment search bar introduced! * Task editing updated with new pop-up modal that shows all editing options! * Group plans introduced! Now you can create and manage a shared task list for a group of people. 28 декабря 2016 г. ☀ * Quest bug fixed! Now when a quest in a quest line is completed, only the quest owner will receive the next quest in the series. 30 декабря 2016 г. �� �� * Happy New Year! * All Habiticans receive a party hat! Each year you celebrate New Year's with Habitica, you unlock a new hat. * The Seasonal Shop is stocking New Year's Cards until January 1 and snowballs until January 31! В начало страницы en:Habitica History 2015-2016 fr:Histoire d'Habitica 2015-2016 Категория:Новости Категория:Мировые события Категория:Сообщество